Forum:Clips in the Opening Sequence
I was wondering the other day, something I'd often wondered but never asked on here: which clips were used in the opening? I know we're certain on a couple of them, the clips of Scorpion and Humphrey from Series 4 Heat M, but what about the others? To try and find this out, I used my Ultimate Warrior - Hypnodisc DVD, as that has the opening on there, and watched it in slow motion to get pictures. I seem to remember some different clips were added in Series 6 and Series 7, this version is the Series 5/Extreme 1 version. Here are the pictures. http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence1.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence2.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence3.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence4.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence5.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence6.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence7.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence8.jpg I don't know which battles exactly they are all from, but this is my description of each one; # Sir Killalot ramming an overturned Cerberus. (This one is from Series 3) # Matilda ramming Hard Cheese, with Tentamoushi in the background # Sergeant Bash with Medusa 2000 in its pincer, burning it. (I know which battle this is from - the Round 2 battle from Heat A of Series 4) # Shunt and Dead Metal attacking a robot. (Looks like TechnoLease at the end of its International League Championship battles with Razer) # Matilda attacking Deppopesaurus Rex with her chainsaw. # Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash closing in on the overturned Scorpion. (We know this one is from Round 1 of Heat M of Series 4) # Sir Killalot watching Humphrey being thrown by the Floor Flipper. (Again, from the other Round 1 battle of the same heat) # Sir Killalot pushing a robot onto the flame pit. (Very short clip, I struggled to get a good image. Looks like Berserk 2 in Series 4 to me) Can anyone help identify which battles the other clips are from? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 13:57, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :I could probably help identify the clips if the images were presented to me. For me the most memorable intro clip aside from Humphrey on the floor flipper was always Rosie the Riveter vs Tut Tut [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:25, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think the robot in the fourth clip is Techno-Lease. It looks like the robot in question is upside down, with what looks like a chain (maybe a track) sticking out, and there's an aerial with a clump of Diotoir fur hanging off it, which I believe neither Razer nor Techno-Lease had. CrashBash (talk) 14:30, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :::There's a scrap of something on Techno-Lease's ariel, not sure it's Diotoir fur but either way that could be it in the opening sequence. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:03, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::The Cerberus one will be an alternate camera angle of this moment in the First World Championship against Diotoir, from Shunt cam - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWyO7u63PFA&t=33m52s. I'm not sure on number four, but Techno-Lease did have Diotoir fur on its aerial for sure, so it could easily be them. Nweston8 (talk) 15:11, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :8 is definitely Berserk 2 in Round 2 of Heat F, I managed to get a near-identical screenshot from a YouTube clip of it. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:17, January 4, 2017 (UTC) I watched a video of Series 7 Heat A to get pictures of the four clips used in the opening of Series 7 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdm_ozvmGO8), which was also used for Nickelodeon Robot Wars (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tHOPxQ18cc), and I'm fairly sure was also used in Series 6 and Extreme 2. These are the pictures; http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence2-1.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence2-2.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence2-3.jpg http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:OpeningSequence2-4.jpg The first clip is of Dead Metal and Shunt attacking Humdrum, but I don't know which battle that's from. The second is of Rosie the Riveter fighting Tut Tut, which was in the Challenge Belt in NRW iirc. No idea who Shunt is attacking in clip 3, but the fourth one is definately Dead Metal attacking Onslaught in Series 3, as you can see in this picture from Series 3, Heat I, Round 2 battle with Beast of Bodmin. http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:DeadMetal_onslaught.png Can anyone help me with the other two? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:20, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :3 looks a lot like Techno Trousers to me. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:42, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Yep, can definitely recognise Techno Trousers' chassis and red straps in the third one. As for the first one, the clip's from the Nickelodeon House Robot Rebellion. VulcansHowl (talk) 12:48, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Specifically, it's from its Mayhem with Joker and Vert-I-Go. Funnily enough, it's from the same episode as both the House Robot Rebellion and the Challenge Belt between Tut Tut and Rosie the Riveter. If only they'd found a clip from Probophobia vs Spin Doctor, that would have been hilariously perfect. CrashBash (talk) 13:25, January 7, 2017 (UTC)